


Cake Tasting: Take One

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: ShoppingSetting: This takes place before STD chapter 8’s cake tastingNotes:  ***Mari’s internal thoughts are in italics***
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Cake Tasting: Take One

_Ugh! Of course, he’s here. Why did I think I could do one thing without supervision. Breathe, Mari. Just breathe. We’re not even cake testing today. We are just seeing if this is a place worth suggesting to Nora and Monica. We’ll be in and out in 5-10 minutes._

“Justin,” Mari offered, looking up at him momentarily, before immediately turning back to the catalog. 

“Have you spoken with the manager yet?” Justin questioned. 

“Briefly. I pretty much just got here. Right now I’m looking through their wedding catalog to see if this is even a place I would suggest,” Mari explained. 

_Seriously, just go. There is nothing to do today. No decisions are being made._

“Have you asked for the wedding sampler yet?” Justin asked halfheartedly, already calling the manager over. “Good afternoon, I’m Mr. Mercado, I called ahead.”

“Yes, Mr. Mercado,” the manager began with a smile. “I was pleased when we got your call. I have your table set up in the back with all the samples, just as you requested. I didn’t know you and Ms. Bishop were here together. My apologies, Ms. Bishop, for not showing you to your table sooner. If you would both follow me.”

“You called ahead?” Mari questioned. 

“You didn’t?” Justin scoffed. “No wonder, Nora mentioned what you would be up to today.”

“We weren’t supposed to be sampling today. We are just looking at bakeries to recommend to Nora and Monica so _they_ can decide where _they_ want to explore further,” Mari explained.

“And how do you expect to provide said recommendations if you don’t first, sample the cakes yourself,” Justin pressed. “Please don’t tell me you were going to use their online reviews and ratings to influence your recommendations. Clearly, I made the right decision to join you.” 

_How is it possible to be this annoyed when surrounded by the delicious scent of cake?_

Mari dragged herself forward following Justin and the manager to a back room where a very quaint tea table was set up with an assortment of cake samples. There were two chairs set up on either side of the table. Before Mari, could choose a seat to sit in, Justin was standing behind one of the chairs, ushering her toward it. He pulled it out and then pushed it for her. 

_What was that? I know I’m a little all over the place at times, but Justin just went from criticizing me to being a gentleman in 5 seconds flat._

“Thank you,” Justin addressed the manager. “We will let you know should we need any further assistance.”

“Of course, Mr. Mercado. I’ll be just upfront if there is anything you need,” the manager nodded and made her leave.

_Okay, so just the two of us. I can do this… I can’t do this. Look at his smug face; is it wrong that I want to punch it. Ooo, or maybe just shove a piece of cake in it. No, that would be a waste of delicious cake. He’s not worth it._

Justin took out a notebook and jotted down notes as he analyzed each piece of cake before trying it and then recording further notes afterward. Mari and Justin continued to sample the cakes in utter silence. 

_Well, this is not uncomfortable at all… at least there’s cake! Oh, cake, how you make this worth it._

“What do you think?” Justin questioned as he leaned back in his chair. 

_What do I think? Now isn’t that the question of the day. I think you’re an arrogant, know-it-all, who thinks he’s better than everyone. I think you’re throwing yourself in the middle of your sister’s wedding because you have a need to micromanage everything because no one plans an event like Justin Mercado. I think you see yourself as the star in the center of his own universe who must be overcompensating for something. I think you have treated me like crap since you fired me. I think your face is perfect and that makes me furious. But, perhaps you just mean the cake._

“I’m very impressed with the red velvet cake. It’s got a nice consistency and a near-perfect ratio of cake to frosting and filling,” Mari smiled politely.

“I wouldn’t say ‘near-perfect’,” Justin began, analyzing the cake once more.

_Of course, you wouldn’t. Then, we’d have to agree on something._

“But, I did enjoy it,” Justin continued. He took a piece of cake and held up his fork toward Mari. “Here, try this one. Let me know what you think.”

_What is he doing? I have my own fork right here. It works really well too._

Mari leaned forward and took the taste of cake Justin had offered her. 

_Why did I do that? That is not going to help the problem and the problem’s name is Justin, otherwise known as, Mr. I-Know-Everything- - -Look-At-How-Great-I-Am! He does look great, doesn’t he! OMG, brain. STOP!_

“Wow, that is really good,” Mari admitted, even if she wished she could disagree. Her cheeks felt warm as she tried to forget her last thought. 

“I like the subtle hint of raspberry in the buttercream frosting,” Justin explained, taking another taste himself. “It was a pleasant surprise.”

_I’ve never been envious of cake before, but right now, I wish I could be that cake. Just once, I would like to see that look on his face because of something I did. Wait, why do I care? I don’t care… oh, crap, I care._

Mari chuckled to herself, noticing the drop of frosting on his chin. “You’ve got a little…” She motioned to him. 

_Why is he smiling like that? Did he miss on purpose? Why is my hand moving toward him?_

Mari wiped the frosting off his face, letting her finger linger there a moment. 

_Okay, hand, you can move anytime you want. And by that I mean, move NOW!_

“Thank you,” Justin’s hand brushed against hers as she pulled it away from his face. 

“Hmm?” Mari breathed lightly, licking her lip. “Oh, you’re welcome.” 

Justin cleared his throat, his smile all but gone. He made one final note in his notebook and closed it with a snap. “We’re done here. If we leave now, we should have just enough time to make it to our next appointment. I’ll drive. Let’s go!”

_And just like that, we’re back on the clock._


End file.
